Anehnya cinta
by yaapii shu
Summary: Sejak awal Hinata sudah jatuh hati pada bintang itu, tapi apakah bintang itu mau memilihnya?


Halooo! Aku melakukan perombakan dari fic ku yang kemarin,,

**Anehnya Cinta**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto 'forever'**

**story yaapii shu**

**pair:NaruHina**

**rated: T**

**warning:OOC,gaje,ngga banget,lebay,typo, ancur, de el el**

Brukkkkkkkk!

"Aduh….!" Buku-buku di tangan Hinata terjatuh,terserak di lantai koridor kelas.

"Sorry…," ucap Naruto segera memunguti buku-buku Hinata yang berhamburan.

"Ini buku-buku kamu,maaf ya…." Menyerahkan buku-buku itu kepada berdiri mematung,dia seperti tersihir oleh aura dan ketampanan yang di miliki cowok di hadapannya. "Hey kenapa bengong?" tegurnya membuyarkan keterpukauan Hinata akan ketampanan yang dimilikinya

"Oh,eh,,emmm ma ma aff…." Hinata jadi gugup,dia menerima buku-buku dari tangan Naruto.

"Lho….. harusnya aku yang bilang kaya gitu!"

"Iy.. I.. iya…." Dengan gugup sekali "Ak akkuu…." Naruto tersenyum melihat kegugupan memberikan telapak tangannya kepada Hinata.

"Maafin aku ya…" kata Naruto

Tiba tiba saja wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting yang kepanasan, di rebus, celupin, dipotong-potong, dan?sadisss,, *lebayyy*

"Emmmm,sudah aku ma aaff in" semenjak kejadian itu Naruto jadi sering menyapa Hinata, dia pernah memberikan coklat mete untuk Hinata, gak tau maksudnya untuk membuat ge'er atau apa, yang jelas Hinata merasa senang jika Naruto mengenalnya, dulu cowok itu gak pernah menyapanya, aneh bukan?

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah sejak lama menaruh hati kepada Naruto yang punya tampang serupa dengan Lee Minho*weeekkk, para readers muntah muntah*

Naruto sudah seperti bintang yang berkilau di begitu banyak planet yang mengelilinginya, mampukah Hinata merebut bintang paling terang itu?Apakah bintang itu mau memilihnya?pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja

Hinata cukup sadar diri aja, di bukan siapa siapa, dia tidaklah lebih dari planet buangan yang gelap tanpa ada bintang yang merasa tidak pantas untuk bersaing dengan planet planet yang indah di sekitarnya.

?

Di sekolah Hinata seperti makhluk asing yang tidak mempunyai teman, sebenarnya Hinata sudah mencoba untuk bergaul dengan anak lainnya, tapi percuma Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan mereka. Tahu sendiri lah anak muda jaman sekarang, mereka lebih suka membicarakan boys band, nongkrong, beredar di mall mall atau ajojing ke diskotik diskotik dari pada harus berkutat dengan untaian untaian kata perbaris yang ada dalam buku tebal, yaa singkatnya Hinata tidak pernah nyambung dengan temen temen lainnya.

Sebenarnya wajah Hinata cukup menarik, namun semua itu tersembunyi di balik kaca mata tebal dan kawat gigi yang dia kenakan. Dia selalu membenamkan wajahnya jika berjalan di keramaian, seolah takut mereka menertawai.

Tettt…..tetttt…. bel istirahat berbunyi,anak anak langsung keluar berhamburan,seperti semut yang mencium bau satu dari mereka ada Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin dengan sahabatnya Sakura,ketika dalam menuju kantin,Hinata seperti tersedot di segitiga ketika itu anak anak yang lain juga sudah pada berebut untuk dapat melihat apa yang pemikiran mereka semua sama ADA APA DISANA?.

Tak lama setelah bermenit menit saling dorong,bergerah gerahan,bersenggol senggolan,berjubel jubelan,*alahhhhh lebay bnget sih luu*

Hinata menemukan juga kebenarannya,tapi itu membuat Hinata serasa hambar karna yang di tulis di dinding itu adalah pengumuman tentang di adakannya pesta ulang tahun sekolah. Hinata merasa untuk apa dia datang kesana, kalau kedatangannya tidak membuat pengaruh apa apa,dan tidak akan pernah merubah keadaan kalau dia hanyalah seorang wanita yang culun, kuper, jadul, etc. Melihat perubahan raut muka sobatnya,Sakura mempunyai rencana untuk dapat merubah seorang ulat menjadi kupu kupu yang cantik, manis, dan disegani oleh orang yang melihatnya.

Dikantinnnnn~~ . . .

"Hey kenapa kok murung?"Tanya Sakura yang cemas dengan perubahan sobatnya itu.

"Oh, enggak papa, aku baik baik aja kok…!"dengan berusaha seceria mungkin.

"gak usah bo'ong deh, loe kepikiran sama pesta itu kan?"

"gak lah…lagian ngapain juga gue mikirin hal itu, toh itu juga gak akan merubah apa apa dari hidup gue"

"Loe salah, justru ini akan menjadi awal dari perubahan loe"

"Maksud lo?"

"Liat aja ntar, gue akan membuat loe terperangan dengan penampilan loe yang akan gue rubah, sampai Naruto kecantol ama lo!

"Naruto…" wajah Hinata tiba tiba menimbulkan semburat merah, ketika medengar nama itu

Sakura cekikitan melihat wajah malu sobatnya itu "xixixixixixix"

Ke esokan harinya~~ di pagi buta, sangattttttttt buta

Hoamm~~ Hinata tersadar dari tidur panjangnya, ketika terdengar ada orang yang sedang meneriaki namanya dari luar pintu. Seolah tak peduli Hinata pun kembali meneruskan aktifitasnya yang terganggu . . .BRUUKKK! pintu kamar di buka

"Wooiiii!, bangun napa! " teriak Sakura di telinga Hinata

"emmm" Hinata seperti orang mengigo

"Yeee ni anak, wooii bangun! Liat jam berapa sekarang!"

"hmm, mangnya jam berapa sih?" dengan malas malasan Hinata bertanya.

"Jam setengah 5 tau! Udah cepet sana mandi!"

"Huapaaaa? Jam setengah lima? Gk salah denger gw?" Hinata mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya bertanda tak percaya.

"Iya , mang napa? Ini semua gw lkuin demi lo, gw bela belain bangun jam 4 cuman buat lo!

"Buat gw? Makin tak ngerti

"Hedeehh, lo lupa ya? Gw kan berniat buat ngerubah penampilan lo."

"enggg, jadi yang kemaren itu bneran? Tanya Hinata meyakinkan

"Yaiyalah, dari tadi kemana aja neng, gw serius kale," Sakura jadi makin geregetan ama sobat nya ini. "Udah, sana mandi!"

"Eh- iya iya, Hinata langsung melompat dari ranjangnya, dan langsung terjun ke kamar mandinya yang luas" Maklum Hinata adalah orang kaya.

Selagi Hinata mandi, Sakura melihat lihat majalah untuk meng makeover penampilan Hinata. Kira kira 15 menit, Hinata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Sakura melihat kearah Hinata dan tersenyum

"Baguss, sekarang pakai baju yang udah gw siapin!" sambil menunjuk kea rah baju berada

"Baju siapa nih? Kecil banget, baju ade lo ya?" kata Hinata heran

"Udah pakai aja, lo mau berubah kan? Jadi jangan protes" jawab Sakura

"Tapi lo yakin, kalau gw yang makai bakalan bagus?" Tanya Hinata ragu

"Yo'i, percaya sama gw" Sakura meyakinkan

"Hmmm" Hinata pasrah melihat antusiasme Sakura untuk merubahnya.

"Uhh, selesai jg!" dengan penuh semangat Sakura bersorak. Tidak memakan waktu lama Sakura sudah berhasil merubah Hinata secara keseluruhan, mulai dari mencopot kawat gigi Hinata, menanggalkan kata mata tebal Hinata dan menggantinya dengan softlens serta merombak gaya rambut Hinata yang di kepang 2. Pokoknya hasilnya memuaskan, bahkan sampai sampai Hinata sendiri saja tidak thu kalau yang berada di pantulan cermin itu adalah dirinya.

"Nah, sekarang lo percayakan kalau sebenrnya lo cantik dan menarik?"

"Apa ini benar benar wajahku? Kamu pakaikan aku susuk apa sih? Tutur Hinata

"Jiah, lo kata gw dukun apa? Hiii amit amit deh" Sakura jadi sewot. Hinata hanya meringis melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Ok, saatnya kita pergi ke sekolah Hinata!"kata Sakura menghentikan aktifitas Hinata yang sedang memandangi diri sendirinya di cermin.

Brumm brummm,, ciittttt~

Suara mobil itu memekakkan telinga, hn… Sakura memang di kenal dengan identitas ini anak lain sih pada acuh tak acuh, soalnya ini sudah kebiasaan tiap harinya yang di suguhkan Sakura ke mereka.

"SAKURA!" teriak Hinata

"Xixixixixix, napa takud ya? Dengan tawa ledeknya

"Uhhh gi gila, lo… mau ngebunuh gw ya? Dengan gemetar Hinata berucap

"Hahahaha, udah lah, gk usah mikirin itu, yang penting lo sekarang udah siap belum keluar mobil dengan gaya baru lo?"

"hnn, gw siap!" dengan penuh keyakinan Hinata mengiyakan

"Good !"

Ceklek, pintu mobil di buka…

Keluarlah kaki mulus yang terasa asing bagi murid murid di sini, refleks semuanya mengarah ke sosok asing itu. Dengan penuh sabar murid murid apalagi laki laki menanti dan bertanya _siapakah gerangan pemilik kaki putih mulus ini ?_ semuanya terjawab ketika wanita itu memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan malu malu.

Semua terbelalak betapa terkejudnya mereka ketika mengetahui bahwa pemilik kaki ini adalah sesosok wanita yang amat cantik, dan nama orang itu adalah Hinata… Hin Hinn Hinataa? Semuanya tersadar kalau perempuan itu adalah Hinata, ya… Hinata cewek paling cupu, culun, kuper, jadul, pendiam, gk pnya banyak teman dan arrrggghh! Semua pikiran itu terbantahkan segera. Hinata jadi merasa risih karna seluruh murid yang ada di situ pada memandanginya, bahkan sampai sampai ada yang ngiler *wkwkw*

Hinata terus berjalan dengan Sakura di sampingnya, namun kini pandangan lurusnya terbelokkan dengan sesosok laki laki yang sedang memandangnya. Tiba tiba saja wajah Hinata langsung merona merah, ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Langsung saja Hinata menyembunyikan rona wajahnya agar tak kelihatan kalau dia sedang grogi. Pandangan Naruto terus mengekor Hinata bahkan sampai bayangan Hinata lenyap.

Tidak sampai di situ bahkan ketika menuju ke kelas pun semua pandangan tertuju padanya, begitu juga saat berada di kelas, uhhh! Gk enak juga jika harus di pandangi orang terus menerus.

"Liat, orang orang dari tadi ngeliatin lo!" Sakura memecahkan kecanggungan Hinata

"Iya, gw sadar kog, gw jadi risih! Kata Hinata gk enak

"Mangkanya, mulai sekarang lo harus membiasakan diri dengan keadaan kaya gini!" saran Sakura

"Gw coba…"

Dugggg! Hinata merebahkan badannya di kasur empuknya, Hari ini terasa lain baginya, pasalnya dia baru saja menemukan jati diri yang sesungguhnya, inilah yang hari di jalaninya dengan ceria tak lagi murung seperti kemarin, namun di sisi lain dia juga sedih, karna cowok yang selama ini selalu setia di hatinya itu mulai menjauh, padahal sebelum dia berubah jadi seperti ini, Naruto masih mau menyapanya, bahkan mengajaknya ngobrol bareng, dunia seakan terbalik. Seharusnya dengan keadaan seperti ini akan membawanya lebih dekat dengan Naruto, tapi sepertinya tidak, ini malah berbalik 180°, tapi kenapa? Hmm aneh sungguh aneh.

Di kantin~

"Woi, murung aja lo?" Tanya Sakura sambil membawakan minuman yang telah di pesan mereka berdua

"Hmm, apa aku salah ya barubah kaya gini?" Tanya balik Hinata

"Uhuk uhuk…" pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat Sakura tersedak saat meminum minumannya. "Kenapa? Lo gk sukA dengan perubahan lo ya?" kata Sakura kecewa

"eh- tidak tidak, bkan seperti itu, gw hanya berfikir kenapa akhir akhir ini terasa ada seseorang yang menjauh dari gw!"

"Siapa? Naruto maksud lo?" tebak Sakura

"Kau tau, tapi aku tak tau masalah sebenarnya apa?" dengan sedikit tercekat

"Udah lah Hinata, lo pasti akan mendapakan cowok yang pantas buat lo, sekali pun itu bukan Naruto"

"Tidak, aku sangat mencintainya, gw gk sanggup klo harus melepasnya" baru kali ini Hinata berani mengungkapkan persaannya, kini dengan sedikit tetesan air mati di pelupuk matanya

Hening…

Sakura pun membuka pembicaraan. "Ok, baik lah, gw percaya kalau lo sangat mencintainya, dan gw percaya pasti Naruto melihat ketulusan lo itu"

Hanya anggukan dari Hinata yang menjawab pernyataan itu. Sakura pun berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan merubah topik lain. "o-iya… malam ini kita ada pesta, lo datengkan?

"Entahlah, gw lagi gk mood!" tutur Hinata lesu

"Hey, ayolah, mungkin ini bisa menjadi awal dari kedekatan lo sama Naruto lagi" Sakura membujuk

Namun akhirnya Hinata pun takluk dengan bujukan bujukan yang di lancarkan Sakura kepadanya

Malam hari tiba~

"Hinata~~, lo udah siap?" Tanya Sakura

"hmm, ya" jawab Hinata sekenanya

"weW, cantik banget, pasti Naruto suka…" hibur Sakura

"ya, mudah mudahAN saja" Hinata menjawab

"emmm, kita pergi sekarang? Tanya Sakura lagi

"ya!" jawab Hinata seadanya.

Kini mereka pun sudah menaiki mobil milik Sakura, tak berapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai juga di sebuah gedung yang tampak ramai dengan acara acara yang memang sudah dari tadi. Sakura pun pergi kedalam duluan, dan tinggallah Hinata yang sendirian duduk di taman gedung itu. Sesungguhnya Sakura tidak mengizinkan Hinata sendirian di luar, tapi karna Hinata beralasan akan menyusulnya secepatnya, akhirnya Sakura pun menyerah, di tengah kegundahan dalam hati Hinata , tiba tiba dia mendengar suara aneh dari semak semak di ujung kegelapan sana.

Hinata jadi merinding, dia hampir saja lari, tapi niat itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari seorang cowok yang sangat dia kenal.

" Adoooouuuhhhh~~" Naruto meraung

"Ah- Naruto?"

Mendengar namanya di sebut Naruto pun menengok kearah sumber suara, entah kenapa wajahnya jadi memerah, dan Hinata tidak melihatnya, karna memang gelaplah yang menjadi latarnyanya sekarang,Hinata mendekat membuat Naruto makin grogi, bahkan Hinata juga begitu…

"emm, Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata, kali ini Hinata tidak segugup ketika pertama kali bertemu Naruto.

"eh-oh e eiya, aku lagi duduk duduk, hehehe" *Naruto pakai aku kamu~*

"Duduk duduk?"

"Emm, iya dsni pmandangannya sangat indah" _huh sial_ dalam hati Naruto mengutuki dirinya sendri yang bersikap konyol kaya gitu.

"ohhh,hihih" Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah laku Naruto. " ywdah, kita duduk disana aja" sambil menunjuk kearah taman.

Naruto hanya mengikuti Hinata dari belakang dan memandangi punggung gadis hatinya Naruto Ingin sekali memeluk wanita semua perasaan itu di sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul yang jelas sudah lama sekali Naruto memendam perasaannya. Sebelum perubahan Hinata terjadi.

"Hinata bagaimana kabar mu?" Naruto berusaha memecahkan kecanggungan

"Hemm, baik"

"Ahhaha, Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Knpa kau berubah?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin" ingin sekali Hinata teriak bahwa semua ini karna Naruto, cowok yang ada di hadapannya

"Oh- kenapa kau menginginkan perubahan mu ini?"

"Karna… karna…"

"Apa Hinata?"

"Naruto pasti tak akan mengerti" perkataan itu seakan memunculkan kegetiran

"Apa yang tak aku mengerti, kau tidak pernah berkata apapun kepada ku?" tegas Naruto

"Kau yang tak pernah memperhatikanku?" Hinata sedikit terisak

"Aku? Dengarkan aku Hinata aku selalu memperhatikanmu, jauh sebelum kau berubah, namun kini kau sudah menjadi orang populer dan aku tak suka itu"

"Apa?, kenapa kau tak menyukai perubahan ku?"

"Karna aku aku… arrrgghh! Sudahlah aku tak ingin membahas hal ini?"

Hening…

Tik,tik,tik,tik, jarum jam tangan Naruto terus berdetik, tak ada tanda tanda dari mereka yang ingin berbicara. Sampai saat Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berkata sesuatu.

"Naruto, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan"

"Apa itu Hinata?"

"Sebenarnya, Perubahan aku ini demi kau, aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai wanita yang cantik, yang keren, yang gaul. Dan bukan sebagai cewek yang kuper, cupu, culun dan mmpphhh…

Kini Hinata tak bisa melanjudkan perkataannya, ketik Naruto mengunci muludnya dengan dia tidak menyangka akan mengalami keadaan sepertiini Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya, hanya beberapa detik ciuman itu berlangsung namun sukses membuat muka keduanya memanas, lucu rasanya jika melihat muka mereka berdua sekarang ini. Naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya,sampai sampai dapat mersakan hembusan nafas jantung Hinata berdegup lebih kencang seakan mau mati saja.

Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hinata "Aishiteru" begitu indah di dengar, dan tanpa memberikan kesempatan Hinata untuk memjawab Naruto pun langsung menyambar bibir Hinata yang merah, ciuman yang awalnya biasa kini beralin ke lumatan yang ganas, Hinata mulai melantunkan desahan desahan yang memberikan pertanda kalau dia menikmatinya, Naruto berusaha membuka mulud Hinata dan sukses masuk menelusuri setiap ruang jelajahannya,dia seakan dapat merasakan rasa manis yang ada di mulud Hinata kini air liur mereka seakan tercampur rata, mereka saling menghisap, melumat, menekan nekan titik titik yang sensitive dari mulud lawan menyapu semua gigi gigi yang putih tanpa melewatkannya sedikitpun, dan…

"hah.. hah.. hah.." mereka berdua kelelahan karna kurangnya pemasokan udara sedetik kemudian tawa mereka pun meledak

"hhahah…"

"Kau hebat Hinata!" terang Naruto

"hah… kan kau yang mengajari ku begitu!" dengusnya

"Kapan?"elak Naruto

"Tadi!"

"hehehe,,," mereka berdua pun malu… tiba tiba Naruto mengucapkan nya lagi "Aishiteru Hinata" kali ini dengan senyuman yang sangat manis sekali

"Aishiteru" Hinata pun menjawab dengan senyuman tak kalah manisnya.

#TAMAT#

**Kog jadi gini ya? Hahaha aneh aku rasa nii cerita, tapi tak apalah terserah para readers untuk menilainya. Pujian, flame, de el el akan aku terima dengan senang hati *maksudnya minta ripyuu gytu* wkwkwkw. Arigatou~~~**


End file.
